les démolisseurs
by RoriB
Summary: Les Misérables- Wreck-It-Ralph style
1. Chapter 1-Tamora

One night a man was passing through Game Central Station. He was a man of about thirty-five and a giant man, about nine feet tall and six hundred fourty-two pounds. He had the appearance of one who had seen the world's hardships. His overalls were torn and dirty, he hadn't owned a pair of shoes in nineteen years, and his hair was messy and unkempt. People, particularly children, kept out of this man's way.

It was evening and that the man decided that he should find somewhere to stay for the night. So he found the nearest inn, Tapper's. The inkeeper greeted him with a suspicious look.

"Welcome, sir, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I would like for a meal and a place to stay for the night. I can pay you." He replied, holding up a few coins.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot help you. There is no room here."

So the man walked away from Tapper's and went to the next inn where he got the same response. From there he went to a little house where he was greeted with suspicion and rejected in fear. Finally, he came across a small, run-down shack. Temple Run. There was no one to reject him here, right? Wrong. As soon as he lay down his head, a monster almost as big as him pounced on him. He fought to get it off and as soon as he had, he ran in defeat.

"That's it! I geuss I'm going to spend the night right here in Game Central Station." He told himself. He lie down next to a wall like a homeless man and mentally cursed the world.

"Sir, it's late, shouldn't you go back to your game?" The voice came from a kindly woman.

"I don't have a game." He told her.

"Well, have you tried Tapper's?" She asked.

"I didn't have any money." He lied.

"Well, have you tried over there?" She asked, pointing to Pac-Man. The man shook his head.

"Well go, they will not turn you away."

"Are you sure?" The woman nodded to him and walked away.

He thought for a moment. Surely he would just be rejected again, but it was worth a try.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked a small, orange ghost.

"I'm a bad guy. I wreck things in my game and I can't go back to my old game. I figured I might as well tell you now." To his surprise the ghost replied,

"Come in. You can stay here. My name is Clyde."

"So you don't care that I'm a bad guy?" Clyde shook his head.

"No, come in and rest." So he did. And it was the first time in thirty yearsthat he hadn't slept in a pile of bricks and garbage. It felt great and he slept soundly, but not for as long as one would think. He woke up in the middle of the night. Clyde was still asleep._ Should I do it?_ He asked himself. He sat up, and hesitated before making his mind up, standing up and walking out of the room but not leaving the game before taking a strawberry, a pretzel, and a pear.

"Name?" Asked the surge protector.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." He responded.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Pac-Man."

"Bring any fruit?" He asked eying Ralph suspiciously and walking around him to inspect.

"You did! You stole that didn't you?"

"Ralph! I was looking for you. You left so soon that you forgot about these." Clyde held two cherries up to a stunned Ralph.

"So he didn't steal them?" Asked the Surge Protector who was almost as stunned as Ralph.

"No, I gave them to him. Good night, sir, keep doing your job." And as he walked off Ralph knew what he had to do.

SIX YEARS LATER

was the most respected man in all of the arcade. He was perfect. He played his role in Hero's Duty perfectly, but when it was over, he was the life of the party, always kind to everyone, especially children, and everyone just adored him. But walking through game central station one day he saw a crowd. That's when someone spotted him.

"Sgt. Griffith, come here, we need you." Griffith came to see what it was all about. It was a man being attacked by a Temple Run monster just like he had been so many years ago. Everyone just stood there not wanting to interfere and be attacked themselves. Sgt. Griffith acted immediately. He picked the monster up with almost no effort and threw it back into it's own game where it was knocked unconsious and tumbled lifelessly through the cord and into it's own game. There was silence for a moment and everyone began to cheer for Sgt. Griffith. All but one. When the crowd left, this man approached Griffith.

"Sgt. Griffith?" The man said. Griffith turned to him. He knew that face from somewhere. "My name is Gene," the man introduced himself. Gene. That's who he was. The leader of the penthouse back in Fix-It-Felix Jr. "I saw what you did back there. I was impressed. There was only one person I've known who was as strong as you. But never mind, I shouldn't compare a respectable man like you to someone like him."

"No, continue." Replied Griffith.

"His name was Wreck-It-Ralph. He was the bad guy of my old game Fix-It-Felix Jr. He went Turbo years ago and put my game out of order. I have been looking for him ever since, but I can't seem to find him. No one has seen him." And with that, Gene left.

Tamora was a beautiful young woman with long, golden hair and pearls in her teeth. She was joy, always happy and always able to make people happy. She was modesty, knowing that she was beautiful and not thinking much of it. She had a lover, Brad Scott who she loved more than anything. He, on the other hand, thought of there relationship as nothing but a passing affair of his youth. One day, he took her out to lunch. It was just like any other date. The two of them sat together and she looked at him with more adoration with each "you're one dynamite gal." But when the night was over and they were about to part, he handed her a note, kissed her, and went on his way. The note read like this:

Tamora,

You must firstly understand that I have a game. This game has began to suspect that I have gone Turbo, or will, because I have been away from it more often than not. It requests my return and I must obey. By the time you have finished reading this, I will be on the train to a whole other station and from there to another, and to another and finally home. I have a duty that tears me away from a treasure- and that treasure is you, my beautiful girl. Mourn for me in haste and replace me quickly.

Signed,

Brad Scott

Tamora cried for an hour. Brad Scott was her first love and, as it had been said, she loved him more than anything. She had given herself to Mr. Scott as one give themselves to a husband and the poor girl had a child.

Immediately, this woman began searching for a game, but she knew she couldn't do it with her child- a child that had been born from unwed parents of two stations automatically making her a glitch. So she went from game to game looking for a place to put her child. She came across a game called Sugar Rush. Passing through Sugar Rush, she noticed how pretty and well the other children looked. So she went to the castle and met the lady of the house, Madame Sour Belle.

"Madame," she said,"I was passing through this game and noticed how pretty and well the children looked. I have a child of my own and was wondering if I could leave her with you. Go to the surge protector and move her code here."

Madame thought for a moment. "Let me go get my husband." She left and came back with King Candy. "What's in it for us?" He asked when he heard her request.

"A gold coin every week." She told him. He thought for a moment.

"Make it two." He told her. She agreed and left her child there. The child's code would be moved to this new place the next morning.

The next few days, she went looking for a new game with no success until coming across Hero's Duty. She talked to the Sergeant who immediately accepted her into his game. Every week, she would climb to the top of the mountain to collect the medal to pay King Candy. It took hours for the medal to regenerate if no one was playing their game, so she was soon in debt to King Candy. Meanwhile, she would write every day to her child's father. Since he lived in a completely different station, she had to get the surge protector to write and send them for her. The surge protector spent knew a lot of people and a lot about people and was always quick to talk about them. Soon enough, everyone in Game Central Station knew about Tamora and her glitch daughter and she was cast out of Hero's Duty by Markowski, Griffith's second in command. Now homeless, she resorted to selling herself to get gold coins for her child. Then Mary, another homeless woman made her an offer: her hair to make a wig for her now-balding head for six gold coins. How could she refuse it? So she gave up her long, gold locks for her precious daughter. Eventually, Tamora grew sick, she gradually became code and electricity starting with her feet and working it's way up her body. No one knew what was the matter with her.

One day, passing through Game Central Station, a man started Harassing her.

"Hey, you, aren't you the glitch's mother?" She didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Aren't you Tamora?" She still didn't respond, but he persisted until she had enough, turned around, and punched the short man across the face. The man's friend Gene, appeared immediately, as well as the surge protector.

"All right, what happened here?" He asked.

"This woman, she's crazy. Here I was with Gene, here and she just attacked me." He told the surge protector. Tamora knew that he would never listen to her. After all, she was Tamora who had a baby with a man of a different station whom she wasn't married to. Tamora who sold herself to anyone who would have her for the sake of this worthless child.

"Please, sir, I have a child. I can't go to jail!" She pleaded. The surge protector looked at her with scorn. "Well, you should have thought of that before attacking an innocent man."

"He wasn't innocent. He was harassing her. I saw the whole thing." Came a voice from behind. It was Sgt. Griffith. Gene and the man looked furious. The Surge Protector simply nodded.

"Mr. Surge Protector, will you take her and try to fix her code?" He nodded again.

"I'll do everything I can."

"Miss, where is your child?" He asked Tamora.

"Sugar Rush," she replied weakly, now up to her neck in code and electricity. Griffith headed back to his own game immediatly and went straight to the code room, where he got one hundred and fifty medals to cover anything she might owe. But first, he went to go see Tamora.

"I dreamed of Vanellope. She was so beautiful." She said dreamily.

"Yes, she is beautiful." He told her. "And you will see her soon."

"Oh, no she won't. Not when the Surge Protector finds out about you." Came a voice from behind. It was Gene.

"Gene-"

"I know who you are, Wreck-It-Ralph." He spat.

"What?" Tamora asked, confused.

"This man isn't who you think he is. This is Wreck-It-Ralph, I know for sure. He went Turbo six years ago and shut down my whole game. He lie to you. You won't see Vanellope ever again. He doesn't have the power to get her. Or at least, he won't when the Surge Protector finds out." Tamora glitched in shock, but the code and electricity didn't change back. It now consumed her whole body and she disappeared. Gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Vanellope

Ralph ran through Game Central Station and into Sugar Rush, followed by the surge protector and the Sugar Rush police. He ran as fast as he possibly could, but wherever he turned, he never seemed to lose them. He did, however, manage to get lost. He was in a sort forest-swamp with trees made of candy canes and ponds filled with a pastel colored sort of paste. Taffy maybe?

The police were getting closer and closer. He had one option- the gooey pond right in front of him. When he reached it, he didn't turn. He jumped straight into it and sank down...down...down...

_There is a castle on a cloud _

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a room that's full of toys _

_There are a hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud_

_Not in my castle on a cloud _

_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see see and she's soft to touch_

_She says, "Vanellope, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Penelope had come to live in Sugar Rush as a two year old child. As soon as her code was transferred to Sugar Rush, she took the general appearance of the other children in Sugar Rush- nine years old with rosy cheeks and a tiny button nose. Her name was also changed to Vanellope. She lived with King Candy who had two daughters of his own- Taffyta and Candlehead. Both of them were spoiled rotten and were almost as horrible to her as their mother was. Vanellope often dreamed of the things they had. Their clothes, toys, food-everything. She often fantasized them being hers.

Vanellope was a glitch. A child born of unwed parents of two stations, therefore making her code unstable. It got better when it was moved to Sugar Rush, but that didn't stop everyone from ostracizing her all the same. It definitely didn't stop madame from making her a personal servant.

"Well, look who we have here." Speak of the Devil. Vanellope jumped and immediately began sweeping again. She couldn't believe she had let herself get distracted. "Princess Vanellope. The little mademoiselle. Pretending once again she's been so awfully good." She mocked.

"Better not let me catch you slacking again, princess. Two gold coins. Like that's gonna but anything." She muttered to herself. "Now, princess, take that pail over by the door and the broom. Taffyta wrecked her kart on ice cream mountain and you can make yourself half useful by cleaning it up." Vanellope trembled at the thought of going out this late, especially on the mountain where it was freezing and you could hear the wild Devil Dogs everywhere.

"Please, madame. Can't I do it tomorrow? I'll get up two hours earlier. I-"

"SHUT IT!" She screamed. She grabbed Vanellope's arm causing her to flinch and when she struggled slightly as a result of instinct, madame slapped her swiftly across the face. "Or you might make me forget to be nice." She threatened, releasing the child's arm, so that she could go and do as she was told.

Ralph had finally hit the bottom of the pond very lightly. He couldn't risk swimming to the surface. The police almost surely hadn't left. As it turned out, he didn't need to, because the bottom of the pond collapsed beneath the giant's weight. He found himself in a small tunnel-like cave. It was barely wide enough for him to crawl through but he managed. It went on for what seemed like forever and gradually started getting colder. Finally, he popped out of the other side. He was on the edge of a mountain made entirely of ice cream. He scooped up some of the ice cream, used it to clean up the excess taffy and went on his way. He hadn't made it too far when he found a road and a tiny figure who looked like it was sweeping something. It was humming quietly to itself. As he drew closer, it became apparent that the figure was an adorable raven-haired little girl. The giant kept coming closer to her, and she didn't seem to notice him. She looked lost in a world of her own. Finally, she took notice of him and was startled. She backed away and tried to hide in between two giant scoops of chocolate ice cream. In her fear, the girl looked smaller than one would think physically possible.

"Hey, it's okay." He slowly approached the terrified child. He knelt about five feet away from her hiding spot, wanting her to come to him when she was ready. "What's your name?" He asked gently. The girl hesitated, but finally decided he was trustworthy and walked toward him hesitantly.

"Vanellope." She replied. Just then, she gave an involuntary glitch and backed away in shame. But unlike everyone else, the man didn't walk away in shock or disgust. He beckoned for her to come back to him. She came immediately this time. "Can I help you with this, Vanellope?" He picked up the bucket full of broken kart pieces in one giant hand. Then he held out his other hand, which she climbed into. He cradled her against his chest to keep her warm.

Ralph finally arrived at the castle and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a woman. She was a small orb made out of bright green hard candy. She had unfortunately bright, frizzy orange hair. It was the kind of hair that the gamers used to have back when he was first plugged in, only much, much worse.

"Can I help you, sir?" Asked the woman in an unnatural monotone. Her husband came behind her right as Ralph made the mistake of putting Vanellope on the ground.

"Vanellope, dear! Where were you? Oh, we were worried sick!" He took her into his arms and embraced her violently. He was joined by his wife.

"Thank you, sir. We can't thank you enough for returning out little Nellie." He pinched her cheeks and began covering her forehead in slobbery kisses.

"Sir, I'm afraid I didn't come to return her. I came to take her away. Her mother-" he paused allowing a wave of guilt to pass over him. "Her mother is unable to pay you any longer. I'm afraid she isn't with us any longer." King Candy gasped and tears filled his eyes. Madame's eyes simply got wider.

"Oh no..." He whispered, holding Vanellope closer to him. Ralph nodded.

"She has entrusted Vanellope to me. I have coins to settle any debt. Here's fifty." He held out fifty medals to the King who took them much too eagerly. Then, remembering the circumstances, he pulled Vanellope closer to him. Then madame spoke up, "That would be enough, however, this child...she glitches. It caused problems for us and we spent so much money trying to fix it. I don't think fifty will be enough."

"One hundred,then." Ralph held out fifty more medals, which the King accepted just as gladly. Once again, he remembered the circumstances. That seemed to give him an idea.

"I don't know..." He looked thoughtful. "Our little girl. How can I give up my little princess for coins, mister?"

"I have fifty more. But please, sir, I have to go now."

He scooped up Vanellope and went on his way.

"Don't worry." He told the King. "It shouldn't take you too long to...forget" he scooped up his new daughter and left.

"Farewell, Penelope."called the King.

"Farewell, my princess!" Called madame. The two walked around until morning searching for a place to go. Finally, they came across a man who seemed vaguely familiar right underneath Diet Cola mountain.

"Sargent Griffiths!" Exclaimed the man. "Great to see ya!"

"You, too, umm...I'm sorry but, who are you?" He asked

"Why, I'm Victor Von Schweetz. You remember the Temple Run monster incident yesterday?"

"Oh, right! Uh...hi!" He said back.

"Shame on you, Ralph! Saving a guy's life and you can't even remember his name!" The peppy, slightly annoying man joked"Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. Do you know of anywhere we could stay?"

"Why yes, I do in fact! Right here." He pointed to the bottle-shaped mountain. "Follow me." He led them to a place in the side of the mountain and disappeared in between two sugar-free lollipops. Ralph followed. The mountain was littered with garbage and candy wrappers, but it was cozy. And for the next ten years, it would be home. As time passed, Sargent Griffith and the glitch would be forgotten by most-but not all.


End file.
